


Stranded Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Heartman's heart is very special, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Sort Of, sam is in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's been months since the presidential inauguration and Heartman has taken Sam and the infant Louise under his roof. Feelings are slowly blossoming, but problems are also arising. Fate has trouble deciding what becomes of Heartman, but if Sam can help it, will love win or is he aiding a hopeless case?
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Heartman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Catch-up (Lou, Samantha Spade, etc.)

**Author's Note:**

> Heartman is generous with the likes, therefore, it's hard not to generously like him back.   
> In our case, Sam likes him so much that he's fallen in love i think (hehe)
> 
> What better way to show our love for Heartman than a fic amirite 
> 
> (not beta-ed)

Sam wonders for a moment why he’s delivering medicine to Heartman’s lab, but he supposes it’s illnesses and allergies that come with the seasons, now that they’re extant again and timefall has stopped. Maybe Heartman is coming down with something. The warmer months have passed and America is headed for the colder months, the air in the Central and Mountain Region is dry and that means people are likely to get sick just like before the pre-Stranding days. 

It’s been a few months since John or Die-Hardman’s presidential inauguration. Sam has returned to Bridges after his well-deserved time off the grid, respected greatly by nearly everyone. His new cuff reinstates his old contacts and can now only disclose his location to his peers: Lockne, Deadman, Fragile, Die-Hardman and Heartman. Recordings have stopped, allowing Sam to enable or disable it as he pleases- John was careful to impress that no more secrets shall be held and privacy is a right. 

Sam has been raising Lou and she fortunately hit her growth milestone once she was 3 months out of her pod- approximately 40 weeks old and at a healthy weight of 5 pounds. Lockne has taken a delight watching over her every time Sam’s hands were full. Deadman also pays frequent visits to Mountain Knot just to be sure Lou is developing properly and checking for complications. Every visit, Deadman also plays with her, living for every squeal and giggle she gives. 

Lou’s had quite a few issues, being that she was once a Bridge Baby. Deadman had been at task creating different baby formulas for the infant and growth seems to quickly steady itself to a constant sleep and eat cycle in no time. Lou is a special case, as she is the first baby of her kind to be introduced to a world she already knows. She gets hunger-spikes, according to Deadman and fixing Lou’s extremely delicate digestion was the first task he willingly took. Not that her situation was life-threatening, but the effort made Lou’s life easier by a landslide.

By the time her digestion was fixed, everything else seemed to fall into place. She eats and defecates like every other newborn now and the Mountaineer sent over their unused stock of diapers. 

Fragile has also come to enjoy baby-sitting, after all. Sam would let Fragile hold Lou and she would take the infant places- walk her around to see the sights if she isn’t making a delivery. Last time he was with Fragile, he came back to the sight of her sitting cross-legged under an old Timefall shelter with Lou in her arms. She was softly talking to the baby, pointing to the mountains and Heartman’s lab. 

Lou’s need for constant entertainment also had Sam constantly turning to Heartman so much and he and Lou were lucky enough that Heartman was more than happy to take them in under his roof. Heartman had a fairly impressive collection of media suitable for toddlers and infants and was the most familiar with parenting. Sometimes Lou would stay in his lab and Sam would often show up to see Heartman lounging on the couch with Lou in the crook of his arm, her big eyes fixated on the screen. She would see Sam and reach for him, happily babbling. 

The first time Sam let Heartman hold Lou, Heartman’s instincts of age-old parenting were evident in the ways he knew how to properly hold her, feed her, rock her in his arms and assured Sam that infants frequently crying late at night were to be expected and perfectly normal. He showed Sam the ropes of parenting and he’s still learning along the way. Sam has oceans and oceans of thanks to give, but he feels they’re never even enough. 

He had no place to go when he left Bridges, deciding to take shelter in the private rooms he’s set up out in the open, slowly moving his way west while making sure Lou was fed. When the fateful day came and Sam was slowly trekking his way around Mountain Knot City, Heartman was outside his lab, dressed in what looked like borrowed Porter clothes and a loaded backpack, ready to step out into the open and head to God-knows-where. 

If Heartman didn’t see and reach out to him, Sam would have avoided his lab too. Turns out, Heartman was about to go venture around to look for him. Sam shed more tears than he’d like to admit when he reunited with his friend. The sense of belonging had all been unknown to him for a very long time and Heartman was generous to give him some of that feeling and he’s afraid to let that go now. 

Heartman took him and his daughter into his house that glorious day and Sam is told of the significant changes that took place since John’s presidential inauguration. Heartman also tells Sam about the woman he’s taken quite a liking to, Samantha Spade. He admits not being sure if he was in love or not since his recent coming to terms with his departed family reminded him to enjoy some of his liberties. 

For a time, Sam had to realize he was jealous of that blossoming relationship. He had to hide his irritability everytime Heartman talked about how much he loved her spirit. In fairness, she did sound like a strong-willed woman and Sam was in no place to be bitter as he never even met her. That time, he felt like his phobia was making a return and he felt like putting a wall between him and Heartman would be best so he can let these growing feelings rot away. 

Until..

Heartman and Samantha Spade were never meant to be. 

He broke up with the woman on terms that could’ve been worse but he’d rather not dwell with such a delicate situation. Heartman would rather just take care of Lou after a full week of being with the sweet infant. Samantha Spade, according to Heartman, was a distraction. He wanted to commit to helping raise Lou, but he tells Sam that Samantha gives him nothing but an ultimatum: her or “the BB”. Heartman couldn’t do that to Louise and Sam- choosing a spirited woman over a vulnerable infant and Sam who needed him. 

In the end, Heartman is insistent on taking care of Lou. Sam doesn’t know the real reason why, but if it’s because Heartman would truly rather keep on parenting Lou like his previous life, so be it. The busy courier needs every bit of help to look after her anyway since his reinstatement as a Porter of Bridges. 

Sam’s returning trek up to Heartman’s house means he will complete the last delivery for today, spend time with Lou and rest up. 

Although he's not always home as a huge part of his occupation always has him constantly on the move, but it's a comfort to know that the countless private shelters set up throughout America are all set up for him and his fellow porters. And Heartman still insists he keeps his lab as Sam’s first place to go whenever he’s near. Home for Sam- Heartman’s words, not the courier’s.

The sun had gone behind the mountains, casting a soothing shadow over the heart-shaped lake. Sam hums a catchy tune from Heartman’s gramophone as he tapped his boots to free them of snow. He ascended the steps leading up to Heartman’s mountain-villa of a lab. His otter hood squeaked as it retracted itself as his cuff chimed. Sam secretly hopes it’s from Heartman. 

“Hello, Sam,” Heartman greets and Sam smiles a little, “Can you deliver the cargo straight into my lab, instead of the terminal? My terminal is under short maintenance, as I just checked and I'm not sure if it's going to be ready for a while.” Louise laughs in the background before the call ends and Sam couldn’t help but chuckle. 

He grunts as he reaches for the cargo strapped to his back. The door slides open and, sure enough, the terminal greets him with a large red ‘X’ and the bold letters, ‘under maintenance’. He carries the package in his hand as he turns for the padded hallway and lets the door open for him. 

“Welcome home, Sam!” Heartman pleasantly greets as he presents a bouncy, triumphant Lou in his arms. Lou smiles toothlessly upon seeing her father and reached her arms out for him- giggling. Heartman grins as he and Sam exchange baby and cargo. The warmth of Heartman and his lab allowed Sam to loosen his shoulders as his arms welcomed Lou (who is now trying to reach for his bottom lip), Mozart plays on in the gramophone and the freshly-renovated kitchen has some food waiting for him on the counter. It’s just like coming home to a family. 

Sam watches Heartman busy himself around the kitchen to retrieve something from inside the oven and set it to the counter. Once the mittens were off, the man makes his way back to the main space. 

“How’s the journey, Sam?” the scientist asks as he lowers the cargo onto a table to the side. Sam fails to notice until the last moment that he’s been staring at Heartman as he lowers himself to one of the shelves, “I heard you had to walk through some freezing rain today.”

“Slipped and almost fell down a steep cliff,” Sam sighs, trying to hide a blush and instead recalling how terrifying it was when he forgot to wear some power gloves today. Thank god he was saved by a single rock that stopped him by the groin- not like he’s sharing that story though. At least his cargo was safe. 

“Oh dear,” Heartman breaths while giving Sam a pained glance, “Where?”

Sam cocks his head to the East, “Roboticist area. I’m fine though.”

“I just don’t know how you do it, Sam,” Heartman hums with a smirk, “Braving the elements and facing so much peril while delivering even the most fragile, time-sensitive things- amazing!” And Sam flushes again from the praise and the thumbs-up. The taller man grins as he extracts a DVD and holds it up, “Care to watch ‘The Office’ with me?” 

Sam’s eyes widen. “Isn’t that..”

“Yes!” Heartman says with a grin, “I heard you mention it when we were back in Capital Knot and I had an inkling that I had it in my possession this whole time. I’m rather agog and want to watch it with you.” 

“Uh- yeah! Let’s watch it,” Sam failed to stifle the bit of excitement that left his body, but whatever; Heartman is also excited and it’s always fun enjoying entertainment with him. The scientist flashes him another thumbs-up. 

“If Lou is still restless, can she watch with us?” Asked Heartman and Lou makes a sound or a gurgle. 

“Don’t see why not,” Sam says with a shrug and a smile. 

“She had her formula two hours ago, but she might be hungry again soon,” the Beach scientist mumbles as he hands over a bottle he had ready, “Oh and food shall be ready shortly after I-”

**One minute remaining. Please hold on to something secure.**

“Now if you excuse me,” Heartman chirps as he descended the steps and hurried back to his recliner. Shortly after, the cargo was on the table and the hourglass was reset and the room goes dark as Heartman goes under. 

Lou, still bouncy, giggles and drools at the hourglass and Sam scoffs. 

“You hungry?” He asks. The baby whines a little with her large innocent eyes looking back at him.

“I take that as a yes,” Sam chuckles, “C’mon. Looks like he also changed your diaper already.” Sam leaves Heartman to his business as he takes Lou into their private room. 

The warm lights come on and Sam is greeted by the sight of Lou’s little bed. In it are soft toys from Lockne, a fluffy lap blanket from Deadman, and a Jumbo Ludens pillow pet from John. 

His private room in Heartman’s place was a landslide better than his private rooms out there, in terms of well- everything, at least for Sam. Gone were the sterile grey and white walls and white lights. Heartman aimed to impress with warm, slightly dimmed lights, dark painted walls, a soft blue recliner, a desk, a plush bed with blankets and comforters, and windows- the damn room has windows with curtains to go along with them. There are no cameras or an active intercom constantly monitoring his every breath and move. This room and this house is a sanctuary. 

Sam settles onto his reclining chair and cradles Lou in one arm and holds the bottle to her lips. Lou suckles quietly while his odradek scanner hums a quiet tune. 

Sam finds himself humming his little lullaby and Lou’s eyes begin to slowly droop. Perhaps she’s no longer restless. Sam should send Heartman a quick message. 

_ I’ll stay with you... _

_ In your mind.. _

_.. _

_ Close your tired eyes.. _

_ I’ll wait and soon _

_ … _

_ I’ll see your smile _

_ In a dream…  _

Lou’s eyes are closed now. Her little fingers twitched and her lips kept on suckling even though Sam has removed the empty bottle. Sam carefully sets her down onto the bed. She fusses quietly, but only for a moment before settling down. Sam lays Deadman’s gift blanket over her before making a quiet way out of the room to get into comfortable clothes. 

Sam climbs back up some steps to the lab, out of his porter attire. He means to check the terminal outside if it’s done with maintenance and grab some cargo so he can be straight out the door come morning. He is also fancying that dinner probably waiting for him at the counter with Heartman- also probably waiting for him. 

But then he is met with Heartman opening the cargo from earlier. Curious, Sam watches from the corner as the oblivious man opens the container. He sighs and extracts three bottles of morphine. 

Sam frowns. 

Why would Heartman need morphine?

Sam makes the rest of the steps up to the lab and Heartman makes eye contact with Sam. 

“What’s wrong?” The courier asks, “You’re not taking all this morphine are you?” 

“Oh no,” Heartman chuckles, “Well- not all of them at once.” He pauses with a smile still on his face, albeit a tired one. 

Heartman swallows and Sam watches the lump in his throat bob for a moment. 

“My heart’s been aching much more of late,” the Beach scientist says quietly with a sigh, “The pain is getting worse by the day. I fear it may soon be increasing by each time I come back per resuscitation.” 

Sam, out of words to say steps near Heartman as he pops a pill into his mouth and swallowed dryly. 

“Your heart’s getting weaker, isn’t it?” Sam asks cautiously. 

“And more deformed, if I must admit,” Heartman whispers as he wrung his cuffed wrist. The large window before them came to life and the X-ray reveals the organ. Although Sam can’t exactly tell the difference from the last time he saw this x-ray, he knew there was something looking off. 

“Oh here it goes again-,” Heartman groans and visibly winces. He stumbles forward and Sam was quick to catch him to keep him upright. His cuff was sounding a quiet alarm.

“What’s happening?” Sam asks, very much on edge as he kept a firm hold on Heartman. 

“It’s swelling,” Heartman pants. Sure enough, the x-ray was showing as much. The misshapen ventricles have enlarged. 

“Give it a minute-“ the scientist rasps. 

“No- fuck that..!” Sam grunts as he hoists Heartman’s arm around his neck, “your heart can fail any moment and not even your AED might save you!” 

The pallid-faced Heartman doesn’t say anything as he is laid down onto the bed. He can feel the inner cavity of his chest cramping up with every throb of his heart. His body feels weak overall and Heartman is trying to keep himself upright to no luck. 

Sam takes a look into his cuff and contacts the nearby Doctor. The chiralgram flickers to life. 

“What’s going on?” The elder man asks concernedly with the nurse standing beside him. 

“Congestive heart failure, I think,” Sam says motioning to the tired Heartman. 

“Oh, Jesus,” the Doctor sighs and takes a look at something beside him, “Your cuffs show… Myocardial cordicormia.” The doctor and his nurse exchange a perturbed glance. “This is a very rare condition to have and I don’t trust myself enough yet to give much insight as there is very limited information. The most I can do for you at the moment is to prescribe morphine for the pain, if there isn’t enough in your possession.”

“I have enough,” Heartman says and takes a deep breath as the quiet alarm stops, “The swelling has gone down.” Sure enough, the large x-ray shows the ventricles of Heartman’s heart receding back to a more distinguishable “heart” shape. 

“I’m afraid I don’t trust myself enough yet to make the decisions for this condition,” the Doctor says in length, “I am referring you to Capital Knot City’s Isolation Ward immediately. I’m going to alert them of your arrival.”

The chiralgram flickers off. Heartman’s cuff chimed with the order instructing them to head to Capital Knot City immediately. 

**Five minutes to cardiac arrest.**

“Sam, if you can be kind enough to let me do this before taking me to Central Knot,” Heartman sighs heavily, “I promise I’m alright.”

“I don't believe you,” Sam sighs under his breath and walks away to head back into his private rooms, “I’m calling Fragile.” 

Heartman clenches his jaw as he watches Sam disappear downstairs. He doesn’t have it in him to be truly mad at Sam for meddling. In all truths, Heartman is not alright. The lingering pain is slowly becoming even more unbearable. Of course Heartman understood Sam’s reaction. He is worried, himself, but also careful to maintain a calm composure lest his blood pressure becomes compromised because of his internal dilemma. 

**Two minutes to cardiac arrest. Please proceed to a safe location.**

He’s been meaning to get this condition treated ever since the Last Stranding was prevented months back, but he’s been guilty of still trying to search for his family. 

**Ensure you are in a stable position.**

The Beaches are still very much present. He takes his chances to visit often, even though it costs him all that remains of his body here. For all he may know, his condition could be a helpless case and maybe that is why he’s waited for so long. Someday, his condition will surely take his life and his guilty sin is simply waiting for that day to finally come. 

**One minute remaining. Please hold on to something secure.**

Heartman sighs and moves back to his recliner bed. 

**Activating lab security measures.**

He closes his eyes. 

**Five.**

**Four.**

**Three.**

**Two.**

Heartman grabs the hourglass and quickly taps it on the table to reset. 

**One.**


	2. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we’re dealing with Sam dealing with his feelings and Heartman is having heart problems

**No luck.**

“Everything alright, Heartman?” Fragile asks as she strides towards the man with tears flowing down her eyes, “I came on Sam’s behalf to take you to the Isolation Ward in Capital Knot City. You okay?” 

“Quite alright,” Heartman lies again with a smile that barely reaches his eyes. He gets up from his recliner, wincing and he knew Fragile saw that, but doesn’t say anything. Not everything is alright. He grins sheepishly as he steps near her, “I suppose I am quite a bit of… a fragile state- and I don’t mean-“ 

“I know,” Fragile says quietly with a small smile forming on her lips, “Like me, you are not  _ that _ fragile.” 

Heartman gulps down her affirmation. He is not a weak man and he can be just as strong as everyone else. Physically, that may be questionable for now, but he knows deep down that he’s resilient. 

“Now,” Fragile sighs slowly as she closes her eyes. Her hands come up to hover around Heartman as she continues, “Just like we practiced- clear your mind and picture your destination.” 

It’s hard not to think of his Beach or his family, Sam and Lou, but he does as he’s asked. Heartman’s eyes squeeze shut as he tunes out the Beach and imagines the Isolation Ward instead. 

In the space of her arms, Heartman flashes away, leaving a tiny trace of chiral dust that diminishes into the air back to nothingness. She holds on to her navigation device and turns for the door. 

She brushes past Sam who’s been standing by the entrance. Fragile gives him a pleasant smile.

“Good night, Sam,” she says before flashing away. 

  
  
  
  


After gently feeding and singing an errant Lou back to sleep, Sam returns to curl up in his bed and closes his eyes. In no time, he was also asleep. 

The next time they open, he wakes up in his Beach. He gets up slowly and inhales the cold breeze coming from the waters before him. Ever since escaping the Last Stranding and having Amelie sever her Beach’s connection from the rest of the world, it’s been peaceful. 

The skies have cleared with only a few clouds here and there, bathing everything under warm sunlight. The stranded whales that peppered his shores have gone and the greenery coming from the mountains and foothills have expanded further as if trying to eventually reach the shore and cover his Beach in bright green (the white flowers that peppered the mountains appeared shortly after he left Bridges and took Lou). The water is no longer the murky sad blue he knows, instead it’s a bright blue and teal, lighter the closer the water gets to shore. Last thing Sam noticed would be that the rock and gravel beneath his feat had turned to pebbles and stone. 

Lately, he anticipates his father’s visits. Often, he would be present every time Sam finds himself in this Beach. 

Gone were his father’s powerful feelings of grudge, guilt and sadness. In their place, as his father says, there were powerful feelings of happiness and love from a father to his son. No longer is he bringing down entire battlefields with him unto Sam nor is he spawning his own little legion of the undead and crying tears of tar. 

“How’s Lou doing?” 

Sam turns to see Cliff grinning, dressed in his button-up and dark pants. 

Sam, grinning back, gives his father a tight squeeze. 

“Well, she’s gotten over her issues as a premie thanks to Deadman’s baby formulas,” Sam answers, “Still, her crying at night kind of worries me.”

“Sounds to me she’s still getting used to feeling hungry,” Cliff says with pursed lips.

“She’s trying to get used to everything at once,” Sam mutters. 

“Bah, well what can we expect from a baby who already knows about the world before she was even born?” Cliff chuckles as he claps his son on the shoulder, “Just don’t forget that you have friends and family to rely on for her.”

“Family’s got you and Lou,” Sam smirks his mind adding in Heartman. Cliff frowned a little, however. 

“Don’t you think you should have more than just me and Lou?” Cliff asks cautiously. 

“Well- I guess,” Sam chokes up half-truthfully, “Mama.. Lockne, Heartman, Deadman are helping me take care of her.” 

“Exactly- They’re your friends, Sam,” Cliff affirms, “But you should also consider at least some of them as your family too. They’re helping you raise Lou.” 

Sam doesn’t say anything, but Cliff knows his son his digesting his little bit of advice. Both men are aware that Sam is still getting over the last traces of aphenphosmphobia still in him. Putting his trust in his peers to care for Lou whenever he’s busy was the biggest leap he had to take. He supposes there are still a few more steps.

  
  


**Good Morning, Sam.**

The cuff chimes as Sam sits himself up. He sees Lou is still asleep, so he keeps quiet to check his terminal in the cuff.

There were a few e-mails waiting for him and some other data he’s uncovered yesterday. Checking the e-mails, he’s pleased to read the “thank-you”s coming from new preppers setting up. More and more people are slowly climbing out of cities to build their bunkers and shelters, willing to brave the open world again now that most threats are gone. 

The only real issue as of late are Mules, and Sam knows that John is preparing to do something about them. Slowly, but surely, the map is showing that they are growing both in number and camps. 

The last new e-mail comes from Deadman with the subject, ‘About Heartman’. Sam opens the message reluctantly. 

“ _ Hey, Sam. I hope this e-mail reaches you while all is good over there and Lou is bouncy as always.  _

_ Anyway, thanks for trying to get Heartman here- and big thanks to Fragile too. Last night, his heart’s been swelling a few times and I don’t really think it’s got something to do with his deformed heart condition. I had him scanned and conclude that his heart is actually much stronger than ours, Sam- maybe the shape contributes to better, stronger blood flow- and that Heartman, despite his 21-minute lifestyle, is in peak health. I think with how regularly he’s still visiting Beaches has something to do with it.  _

_ But, it’s too soon to come into any more conclusions. Very little is known about his condition- it’s an extremely rare thing to have. In fact, I think he’s the only person in the world to have this at all.  _

_ We’ll be keeping him here in Capital Knot just in case anything happens. Come over as soon as you can, okay? I’ll have Fragile send Lockne over to watch the place and Lou.  _

Sam closes his terminal and Lou starts fussing. 

“All right, Lou, c’mere,” Sam hums quietly as he picks her up from the crib to change her diapers, tuning out how much he already misses the man. 

  
  
  


Mama Lockne showed up in no time. With her came Fragile, both ladies in comfier casual clothes. 

“Day off?” Sam asks, carrying a freshly bathed, changed and just-fed Louise. 

“Yep,” Lockne says with a grin. She makes her way for a section in the shelves Heartman stocked to the brim with rare TV series. She notices Sam watching her and smiles sheepishly. 

“Heartman- he-uh… got Fragile and I hooked to Korean drama,” she said turning back to browsing until finally finding the series she was looking for. 

“Is Heartman alright, Sam?” Fragile asked quietly as she came up next to the courier to take the curious Lou into her arms, “He looked really sick last night.” 

“You noticed too?” Sam mumbled, “I really don’t think he is.” 

Fragile nods with a sigh. 

“I have some better news,” she says with a little smile, “My design notes on my navigation umbrella are still crude, but I’ve been working with Bridges on the side to finalize a solid design. Soon, most Bridges staff can have one if they choose- well, for those who have a bit of chiral resistance.” 

“People with DOOMS,” Sam finishes.

“Yes, which is why I am also proposing we create proper attire to keep chiral contamination to a great minimum,” Fragile mutters as she sends an e-mail through her cuff as best she could while holding Lou in one arm. 

“We getting those spikes you have?” Sam asks with a little smirk.

Fragile smirks back, sighing, “You know, you could’ve just told me you like them. I’ll be back to work with Bridges tomorrow and I’ll see to it that my chiralium resistant jump attires are suitable for redistribution.” 

“Actually, while we're on the subject,” Sam mumbles, “Mind taking me to Central Knot? Deadman’s expecting me to be there whenever I’m available.” 

Fragile lifts her brows. 

“Oh, not at all,” she says quickly as she calls Lockne over to carry Lou who smiled toothlessly at the dark-haired woman. Fragile takes her umbrella and deploys the device to a steady levitation over them.

“Alright, Sam,” she breathes as she hovers her arms around the courier, “Ready?” Sam doesn’t say anything and Fragile closes her eyes. The spikes in her fatigue jacket roost immediately and Sam flashes away. 

The umbrella spins and slows, pointing towards the direction of Capital Knot, way over to the eastern region. Once her device stops and slowly descends, Fragile wipes her eyes and claims the umbrella and puts it away before joining Lockne at the couches. 

  
  
  


It only takes a blink to see even just a hint of Fragile’s Beach. The next thing he knows,

Sam’s shoes touch the clean pavement of Capital Knot City. He stands right outside of the Isolation Ward and its doors opening. Deadman was waiting behind the entrance and meets Sam with a smile. 

“Hi, Sam!” Deadman greets, “How is Lou?” 

“Doin’ alright,” the courier says and adds, “She discovered bouncing when Heartman did it and now she loves it.” Deadman giggles- imagining a delighted, toothless Lou squealing and laughing. 

“Remind me or Lockne to fabricate Lou a baby bouncer,” Deadman says, “Oh and Heartman is up and about and I feel we gotta do some talking.” He turns to walk and lead Sam to the inside of the impressive building. 

“Know if he’s pissed off with me?” Sam mumbles. 

“What- did you say something that pissed him off last night?” Deadman asks, lifting a brow, “He did act a little pissed when he got here last night though.” 

“He was having heart problems right in front of me and I just acted out of worry,” Sam mutters, remembering for a second that active audio surveillance in the cuffs were now a thing from the past. 

“I mean if that’s all that happened, then I don’t think he would be mad at you,” Deadman says with a shrug, “He’s probably used to people worrying for him, if anything. Y’know everytime he goes NDE for three minutes, the chances of him not ever coming back isn’t zero percent.” 

“Don’t say that,” Sam sighs and closes his eyes. Heartman is a dear person to him. Lou brought them together and she would never understand why her second father is suddenly gone. Sam feels a pain on the inside and he knows there’s no hiding how he feels- at least not for long. 

“Sorry,” Deadman blurts. He didn’t mean to cause a bit of dread in Sam at the possibility of him losing the person he absolutely  _ loves _ . Speaking of which, he elbows Sam and asking through his teeth, “Have you told him how you feel?” 

“I’m not ready,” Sam grunts. 

“ _ You’re  _ ready,” Deadman dares to correct, “And he’s ready. Actually, if you tell him, then it might just solve the tension between you two- if he’s pissed or not.”

“I need time,” Sam mutters with a pout. If he acts too soon, he’s afraid he will create a painful distance between himself and the taller man. He hasn’t felt this sense of home in a long time until the scientist came into his life. He was a symbol of hope for Sam- the man who stays positive and relentless despite his situation. Sam deeply admires Heartman in all possible ways. 

Sam only wonders if Heartman admires and loves him the same way. 

“The day is new,” Deadman declares and claps Sam on the shoulder, “Embrace it just like Heartman did. He stopped the search for his family and decided to settle raising Lou with you. Don’t you think it’s only proper if you two also became partners already?” 

“Why did I ever tell you all this?” Sam grumbles and trudges past the grinning Deadman.

“Because I’m your most trusted friend?” 

Sam sighs and Deadman’s pride sings in triumph. He catches up with the courier who’s already gone down the wrong hallway and pull him by the elbow. “He’s over here.” 

  
  
  


Heartman sits up with a start and recording his latest visit. No sight of his family yet. He wipes the tears from his eyes right when the door to his room opens and in comes Deadman with Sam trailing behind him. Sam closes the door and refuses to look at him. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Deadman says under his breath as his cuff sounds it’s quiet alarm, “Gimme a minute.” He starts talking to a Bridges member as he goes back out of the room and closes the door. 

Sam takes a hesitant step closer to Heartman who chuckles as he motions Sam towards the chair. 

“Thank you for sending me here,” he says as Sam sits down. 

“You’re not mad at me?” Sam asks.

Heartman narrows his eyes at sam and smiles wide. “No..? Why would I be?” 

“I dunno,” Sam sighs, “I mean I didn’t listen to you when you said you were fine. I’d be annoyed at me, at least.” 

“Perhaps it was I who was being rather negligent, last night,” Heartman says, pressing his lips together, “I should be looking after myself because you had to step in.”

“I promise I was just worried,” Sam stammers as he pushes his chair closer to the recliner, “And I’m sorry if it didn’t come out that way.”

“Sam,” Heartman breathes tenderly, laying a gentle hand on the courier’s wrist, “There’s nothing to apologize for. You acted out of reason and I was being the careless one.” 

Taking his eyes off of Heartman’s, he looks back down while losing an unsteady breath. A big part of him relaxes under the touch. The other part in him tenses up once Heartman begins to move his thumb a little. He’s been alright with the man touching him- he’s gotten over his phobia, especially with Heartman- but he knows it’s also a loving gesture; something Lucy did to him too. Sam’s heart leaps at the new touch, feeling his ears warm up and it’s spreading to the rest of his body. 

He wonders for a moment if this motion was a conscious one Heartman is making- that maybe he feels the same way. Sam looks up and makes eye contact with him again. 

The other man doesn’t stop smiling as he gives Sam’s wrist a careful squeeze before letting go. 

_ Holy fuck. Does Heartman feel the same way? _

The door opens again and a relieved Deadman appears. 

“Have the scans revealed anything else?” the Beach scientist asks. 

Deadman nods and wrings his wrist to show what looked like ct scan images and ultrasound pictures, adding, “I don’t know if the doctors you’ve last had your operation with told you if your heart is strong or why it is that way, but I noticed that the amplified tendons themselves in each chamber are the reason why.” He flicks wrist to the left and Sam sees a recorded ultrasound of what happens within each beat. 

“I suppose I was never told,” Heartman says, “But I still don’t see the reason behind the swelling.” 

“The scans can only reveal so much,” Deadman admits, “If you don’t mind me cutting you open and probe around a little, I’m probably much more likely to give you a solid answer as to why.”   
  


“By all means, doctor,” Heartman says with a smile and Sam couldn’t tell if he was serious.

“Little bit of surgery- no procedure to be done- cutting you open and stitching back up in no time,” Deadman assures and Heartman, unyielding, nods and gets up. 

“Seriously?” Sam asks, still wondering if these two are messing with him. 

“It will take us just a couple of hours, if you don’t mind waiting,” Deadman says as he opens the door and lets Heartman pass through first.

“Actually,” Heartman stammers and turns to Sam, “While the database of the hospital I had my surgery in is completely destroyed, I am a bit certain there may still be pieces of physical records still laying around pertaining to my condition. In case you’re interested, I will mark the place in your map. It’s not far from Mountain Knot City. Send them to Deadman if you find any, yes?” Sam grunts with a nod. Heartman gives him a kind smile while the courier was looking at him before resuming his walk. 

The AED warns the scientist that he has five minutes remaining until the next cardiac arrest. Sam watches as the two men walk away from him, heading for the ICU. They turn the corner and he sighs. He turns around to walk back where he came from, if a bit feeling bereft of something- he just doesn’t know what. 

On his way, he sees John sitting nearby with his left wrist bound. 

“What happened?” Sam asked.

John looks up and smiles as he gets up, “Uh, well.. Carpal tunnel syndrome. Nerves acting up from too much writing. Hurts like hell sometimes so I got that fixed. Waiting on my physical therapist. What are you doing here, Sam? If you don’t mind me being a little nosy.” 

“Heartman’s having heart problems,” Sam says and John frowns. 

“Hope he gets that problem solved as soon as possible,” John says while massaging his splinted wrist, wincing a little, “He’s our most accomplished expert on the Beach- the heart of Bridges.” 

Sam keeps his head down while John gives him a reassuring pat on the back. Fragile comes by with her umbrella. John nods at her before he was requested by someone and he walks through a corridor. 

“I just saw Deadman taking Heartman to the ICU,” Fragile says with worried eyes. The tears rolling down her cheeks make it easy to mistaken her as being much more emotionally upset than she was right now. She has become friends with much of Bridges staff, however, so there was a certain level of attachment she has for some of them. 

“Deadman promises it’s just a quick surgery,” Sam says and it doesn’t help release some tension from Fragile’s face. 

“Are you going back to Mountain Knot?” Sam asks. She nods, as she tells him she’s here to pick up some more of Deadman’s special baby formula for Lou. 

“Do you need me to take you back before I pick up some packages?” she offers and Sam takes her up on it. 

  
  
  



	3. Deadman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get real answers as to why Heartman's heart is acting up
> 
> And a lovely guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed ;)))

Sam’s odradek sends a pulse and his surroundings show him where it’s safe to place his foot. 

The ruins of the hospital where Heartman once had his surgery was, indeed, completely destroyed- most of it. Timefall rarely ever stopped in this region, and ten years has worn much of the building’s exterior down to its heavily rusted skeleton and degraded concrete. In stark contrast to the Eastern Region, where greenery reclaimed abandoned vehicles, the scarcity of oxygen due to high altitude, leaves much of the building still exposed and lacking life. So much for a building that once sheltered all stages of life, it’s completely lifeless. 

Sam carefully places his foot where a staircase once began and slowly starts his way upwards. The odradek reveals the entire second floor in yellow. There was nothing to see on the first floor, but he still collected every physical piece of information the building had, no matter how destroyed or untainted their condition was. 

Carefully squeezing files into his empty cargo container, a glint captures the corner of Sam’s eye. He pulls the file drawer open and pockets the two half-rusted USBs and a software CD. Beneath them is a file sorter in alphabetical order. Sam sifts through them, extracting and packing as he goes. He was surprised to find nothing under ‘H’- the pocket had medical records on a different patient, under a woman’s name, but there was no ‘Heartman’. Frowning, Sam sighs and sifts on. 

He slows when he finds that there is an unnamed pocket, but there are a bunch of files in it. Sam extracts the entire file pocket and flips through, curious as to why there are a bunch of documents here. 

Sam’s breath catches.

He sees Heartman’s face along with the rest of his information at the front- everything is here. Sam touches along his photograph, fingers ghosting over Heartman’s real name,  _ Nicholas Heartman _ , a home telephone number, an address, his home lies within a place that was once called Colorado and Sam now knows he’s older than the scientist by two years. There was a small smile on Sam’s lips, trying to imagine what his life was like before the two voidouts happened- a time this place was once bustling with life with surrounding highways and a lively city skyline. 

He slowly flips a page forward, skimming through a page trying to explain his unexplained case of myocardial cordiformia and its unknown risks. 

It turns out, Heartman had quite a few surgeries done. Sam looks at the many printed photos of what appeared to be taken during an open-heart surgery. There were annotations and notes per photo and appropriately labeled down to the days and times they were taken.

If Sam never stopped breathing, he certainly did this time. 

He read along the lines of ‘unknown matter’ and looked at where the words pointed. There is a photograph of a tissue sample under a microscope and they were marked gold. 

_ Is this chiralium? _

Has chiralium been embedded into Heartman’s heart muscles?

Sam abruptly closes the large file, placing it in the cargo container and fastens it into his backpack. He gets up and finds a safe passage out of the hospital, his odradek pointing to the now-harmless BTs seeing him off. 

_ Ghosts.  _

Once upon a time, he relied on Lou to detect these hostile spirits. Now his odradek can simply use it’s human detection upgrade to alert Sam where there may be a former BT. 

  
  
  


His way back to Mountain Knot City was a short one, heading downhill and trying to avoid steep drops. His otter hood squeaked upon reaction to precipitation. Sleet fell from the cloudy skies and Sam’s worry for Heartman only got damper. He sees the entrance to the Knot City and he can only think about what’s happening back in Capital Knot. 

His cuff rang, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Sam,” Deadman’s voice begins and Sam’s heart begins to race, “The surgery is over and Heartman is sleeping for now after some manual configuration on his AED. Resuscitation shouldn’t interrupt his sleep for the time being because he needs as much of it as possible.

“Sure enough his heart was a bit enlarged when I cut him open- it’s no wonder he’s having a bit of a hard time breathing lately. Not to worry- I implemented small fixes that should keep the swelling at bay, although I don’t know for how long exactly. But I found something weird while I was doing this. 

“In his heart tissue, I found that he has large amounts of chiralium in the muscle and tendons. Scans don’t reveal chiral matter because it’s, for the most part, entirely invisible to almost everything. I used the chiral scanner for good measure and thank god I was paranoid enough to use it because this may be the answer as to why he’s been suffering a lot of inflammation. I don’t know how I’m gonna break it to him when he wakes up, but he’s going to need to stop inducing so much NDEs in a day.”

Sam, even more worried now, asks, “What are you saying, is his heart slowly suffocating then?”

He can hear Deadman sighing on the other end, “Unfortunately, that is a big possibility. He’s gonna need to stop with the self-induced cardiac arrests if he wants to prolong the sustainability of his heart- it might sound reasonable, in a layman’s perspective, but there really isn’t much information on his case. And if he stops going to the Beach, where chiral matter comes from, it should help prevent a chiralium- contaminated organ from causing total organ failures and his entire body ultimately expiring.” 

“Is there something I can do?” Sam asks, anxious and not being able to stand still. He begins a hurried pace for the city entrance with his cargo full of old records.

“Sit tight for now,” Deadman says, “I will install a protective netting around his heart to mitigate and keep the swelling where it’s at. I’ll ask Fragile to take you back here tomorrow once he’s fully awake. By the way, any luck with the old hospital?” 

Sam had to shake himself from the thought, “Yeah- found some files. Heartman has a large folder that’s mostly undamaged- thank God.” 

“I alerted some staff in Mountain Knot City to scan all of them once you arrive and hand over the cargo,” Deadman says, “I’d archive all of them for safekeeping, but if you want to hold on to Heartman’s files and look them over before you get here tomorrow, by all means. I trust you’ll take good care of them.”

Deadman’s hologram flickers off. 

Entire body throbbing in subdued anxiety, Sam hurries his way down to the City’s entrance and lays the cargo onto the conveyor belt. 

Aaron Hill’s hologram appears over the terminal and he gives Sam a casual salute, “Real nice of you to do this for us, Sam, thank you. Deadman asks that we return some files to you after we scan these real quick- Wow! Wasn’t expecting this much in volume! Just give us a minute and this will be done.”

Sam swallows, thoughts of Heartman refusing to leave his mind. He waits by the end of the conveyor belt, foot tapping restlessly. The machinery moves once again and a smaller cargo container comes to him. Sam checks the contents inside, sighing upon seeing that it’s the large file under Heartman’s name. He turns to make the journey back to Lou. 

  
  
  


The Beach here is gloomy. Although his surroundings appear to be rather vibrant, the air is dull. Grass peppers the ground, interesting rock formations here and there, and the sky is gloomy. A sea of clouds hide the sun and the wind carries in frigid air and low clouds from the dark blue waters. 

Heartman looks behind him and there lies a spider’s web- a large one. He looks around him one more time before taking slow, cautious steps towards the web. Upon closer proximity, he lifts a hand to touch the dark matter, wondering what kind of person would have such a giant web in their Beach- it’s unlike anything he’s ever seen before. 

_ Tar. _

Heartman narrows his eyes. Only someone with severe DOOMS can even miraculously manipulate tar in this fashion. 

And then his stomach dropped upon the realization. 

This Beach belongs to Higgs. 

If his Beach is still here, then the bastard is still alive. 

Heartman looks at the meter in his cuff and for the first time and he’s never felt so much urge to return as soon as possible. The meter is nearly full until the next resuscitation, but it doesn’t ease his sudden panic. He looks around him frantically. 

He was a moment too late.

Higgs stands before him, grinning, hand already around Heartman’s neck. 

“Glad I finally caught you- the man whose Beach is connected to others..,” Higgs purred as he slowly lifted the scientist off the ground, “I’ve been stuck here long enough and I’ve been achin’ to see the light of day again.”

“Higgs?!!” Heartman gasps under the powerful grip. Higgs smirks. 

“I kinda like the sound of my name on your lips,” he draws as he brings Heartman’s face closer, “Care to say my name one more time before I take your cute little heart out of your chest?”

In a panic, Heartman swings an arm, hitting Higgs’ throat hard enough that the Demen chokes and let him go. The scientist is dropped to the ground and a growling Higgs claws his way towards him. Heartman kicks him in the face just in time when he hears the familiar sound of a defibrillator charging up to deliver a shock. 

Just when he thought he can get away, a single strand of the web catches him by the foot. Everything fades to black after. 

  
  
  


Heartman gasps desperately upon the next blink of an eye. His back arches off the bed, too weak to let him sit up. He faces a sterile white ceiling, unblinking, eyes wide and alert. 

He hears a familiar voice to his left. Deadman’s face comes into the frame, telling him something in a calm tone. Heartman couldn’t hear him, his mind foggy, vision blurry and his ears ringing. The alarms setting off around him didn’t help with the throbbing in his head or the dull pain he can feel in his chest. 

He feels a hands on his back, gently easing him upwards before allowing him to recline against the softness of pillows. The alarms around him stop as he blearily watches Deadman bumble about in the room, switching things off here and there. 

“It’s okay,” he hears Deadman say, feeling the man press a soft towel across his forehead to wipe the cold sweat off and the tears rolling down his cheeks, “You’re okay. I just notified Fragile to take Sam here to see you right away.”

Something cold pressed against his hand- his glasses. Heartman puts them on and his headache makes for a slow retreat. 

“Deadman,” he groans upon the feeling of a dry throat, “Can you.. configure my AED to.. resuscitate me automatically when.. my heart stops? I don’t think I can handle being dead er... cardiac arrest for.. the time being.” 

Deadman didn’t say anything as he stepped near Heartman to open the compartment of the little box that’s been keeping the man alive. He makes a few adjustments and makes sure the shock pads are placed where they’re supposed to be- on the left shoulder and the right side of Heartman’s rib cage. 

“I was going to tell you that being clinically dead needs to stop,” the doctor says as he takes a seat next to the bed, “Chiralium is slowly spreading throughout your heart- it’s suffocating and that’s why it’s swelling. I installed a netting around the organ to keep the size of your heart where it’s at, my hypothesis being, the more you visit the Beach, the more you allow chiralium to be absorbed by the heart tissue.”

Heartman swallows dryly and Deadman offers him a glass of water which he took graciously. The scientist lowers the half empty glass onto his lap, watching the water rippling under his shaky hands. 

“What?” Deadman asks, a little weirded out that Heartman is watching a glass of water, “Something you need to say?”   
  


“I was in Higg’s Beach,” Heartman breathes, “I think he’s using me to try and come back to our world.”   
  
“He’s still alive?” Deadman gasps as he activates his cuff to send a message, “Oh, we gotta tell Sam and John and Fragile-”   
  


Heartman grabs him by the wrist and he looks at the doctor with the sternest eyes. 

“Please don’t let my heart stop,” he says under his breath, “Not now- not for a long while.”

Just then, the doors to their room open and a concerned Sam walks in along with Fragile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg Higgs  
> I wonder what's at stake for Heartman


	4. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's plan how we shall face Higgs.  
> But before that, here is a little tender moment   
> :3?

**“I should’ve shot him when I had the chance!!”**

Fragile cried as she kicked a foot rest and ran her hands through her hair. She paces from one side of the room to the other, fingers pulling at her swept back locks and angry tears running down her cheeks, “I fucked up.. I fucked up again and Heartman is paying the price..!! I should’ve shot him..!! I should’ve-” 

“Hey,” Deadman sighs as he approaches the frustrated Fragile, he took her face into his hands, thumbs tenderly wiping her tears away, “You didn’t fuck up. He wasted the bullets you had in that gun you gave him. You didn’t fuck up, okay? Higgs did. You were so kind as to give him the gun and he took that for granted.” Fragile looks at Deadman, eyes swollen red and lips wobbling. She closes her eyes, sniffling and pulling away from Deadman’s hands. 

Fragile looks to Heartman with enough strength. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said chokingly, face threatening to break, eyes watering again. 

“It’s not your fault, Fragile,” Heartman says, voice calm and soothing as he raises an arm, “Come here.” He wraps an arm around her for a side-hug when she does approach him by the bedside. 

“No more NDEs?” Sam asks Deadman. Sam isn’t sure how to feel now that even Heartman has made the choice. He’d have to give up researching about the Beach and looking for his family, entirely.

“We risk harming Heartman if he returns,” Deadman says running a hand through his own hair, “In a way, Higgs is holding Heartman hostage, by the sound of it.”

Fragile lets go and stands back up next to Sam.

“My heart is held hostage,” Heartman says, looking at his hands as they rest on his lap, “It’s what ties me to my Beach and everyone else’s. Do you mind if I stand, Deadman? My arse hurts from sitting.”

Deadman nods and adds, “You’re not hooked to anything, but be careful.”

Heartman stands with a grunt and Sam steps close to him so the scientist can lay a cautious hand on the courier’s shoulder for balance.

“I have a fear that the longer I stay here and not in the Beach, Higgs may still be taking whatever chance he’s got.”

“You’re not in his Beach,” Sam says. 

“I was caught in his web before I came back here,” Heartman says under his breath, shaking his head and Sam swallows, “What if he can still use me as a way to come back to this world and I don’t have to be in his Beach for his plan to work?” 

“Then your heart may be his only way back, if it’s what holds the connection of your Beach to the others,” Fragile says, “But it also means..”

“He can kill me in his Beach and take my soul to the Seam,” Heartman completes. Sam doesn’t want to believe what he’s hearing, but his stomach has already dropped straight to the ground. He can’t lose Heartman- not now. 

Chiralium is still spreading throughout Heartman’s heart, which will only kill him in the end if they do nothing. Higgs is waiting for the vulnerable scientist’s return to the Beach so he can use him to claw his way back to this world and he can kill Heartman there if he needs to.

  
  


“I can go to Higgs’ Beach,” Sam says, “I-I can fight him again if I have to. I’ve fought him before- I can do it again.” 

“You’re not connected to Higg’s Beach, Sam,” Fragile says. 

“Fuck!” Sam curses with a heavy sigh, eyes watering. Now he feels like hitting something, but he feels Heartman step closer to him, as if trying to ground Sam back to where they were. 

  
  


“I think we need ten minutes to cool down,” Deadman says, “I’m going to warn John about Higgs. He might be able to help and Lockne too.”

Fragile runs a hand down her face, sighing heavily, “.... Right..”

Heartman looks down at his flimsy gown, muttering, “I need to get into proper clothes, anyway.” Sam guides him to the cabinet where Deadman had his usual clothes ready, laundered and folded neatly. Deadman and Fragile had already vacated the room and the courier can relax a little bit. 

“Hold on,” Heartman sighs and he watches the countdown on his AED. Just to be sure Deadman configured the machine correctly, he watches as the seconds count down to his impending death. Sam stands by with bated breath, watching as the number reaches five.. Four.. Three.. Two.. One..

Heartman’s left thumb twitches when he felt the delivered shock right just before he loses consciousness. He sighs a relief one more time and gives Sam a nod. 

Sam helps the unsteady Heartman get out of his AED. The belts were undone and the machine comes loose. Sam panics for a moment when he didn’t realize he accidentally pulled at the wires still connected to Heartman under the clothes. Wide-eyed, Sam sees as Heartman just wordlessly assured him that he’s alright. The scientist moved the fabric aside to reveal how the shock pads were attached on his skin.

Sam feels his ears turn pink at the air of intimacy. He’s familiar with his own anatomy and seeing another naked man was nothing, but if it’s the man he’s secretly in love with, it’s hard not to audibly swallow at the amount of skin Heartman was showing him in such close proximity. 

Carefully, Heartman peels the shock pad attached to his shoulder off. He hands this piece to Sam before opening the gown low enough to reveal the other shock pad. Sam tries not to let his eyes wander elsewhere than Heartman’s hand. Sam’s heart breaks a little when his sight was greeted with Heartman’s bandaged chest. He can imagine what the scar underneath may look like and he only wishes Heartman is under no amount of pain. 

He helps Heartman get dressed in silence and reconnect the shock pads. It was comforting, to say the least, and Sam hopes the other isn’t feeling awkward at all. 

“Can I ask you something?” Sam mumbles as he buttons up Heartman’s shirt. 

“You can ask me anything, Sam,” the other responds with so much warmth in their voice. 

“Did you really just stop the cardiac arrests?” he asks. 

“It had to be done,” Heartman says quietly, “I know I just placed an abrupt end to my research on the Beach.. And that it means I can no longer follow the traces to my departed family. But there’s clearly nothing at stake if death shall not reunite me with them.” 

“I don’t think it’s a lonely afterlife,” Sam says, “I regularly talk to my dad when he visits me in my Beach.” 

Heartman gives Sam a smile. Clifford Unger, yes, the man who fathered the very first repatriate. A good, kind man who was lied to and taken advantage of. Sam is very lucky to be so regularly visited by his departed father.

“It’s not a lonely afterlife,” Sam says again as he finishes Heartman’s shirt and pulls the lightning-blue blazer closer so that the garment hugged the taller man just right. 

“I believe you, Sam,” he says still smiling, “Which is why I shall live out what remains of my life here. I know I will see my family again someday for my soul remains ever in the Beach, waiting for them- I’m already dead.”

Sam steps back, distant eyes looking back to the ground. It’s not the first time he heard Heartman say that. And that time, he was able to relate. But now-

He couldn’t relate. Sam could no longer stand the idea that Heartman is already dead- that all he’s talking to is a soulless meat puppet. The last time he felt this hurt was when he held Lou’s pod and seeing her dead. He doesn’t want to go through that again, especially not with someone he desperately wants to confess to- who made him feel alive and not so alone anymore. 

Heartman’s smile fades when he sees Sam’s eyes watering. Was Sam hurt by his words? Heartman swallowed thickly, kicking himself mentally for forgetting that the courier in front of him was not the same man who walked into his lab for the first time carrying Mama’s corpse. That man was afraid of touch, isolated, hung up on his past- stranded like he was. The Sam that stands before him is no longer stranded, living his next life as a father along with Heartman. 

“I shouldn’t have said those last few words,” Heartman says and Sam looks up. The taller man gives him a sad smile, “Forgive me, Sam, if I hurt you.” Perhaps he’s cultivated his own desire to stay for the man in front of him. “I never meant to sound like I never treasure my time here with you and Louise- that I’m just waiting for the day I can leave.” 

“No.. No I get it..,” Sam says softly, “You just wanna be with your family and I understand.” 

“Sometimes I don’t hear myself when I say these things,” Heartman admits with a light chuckle and lays a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“You’re family to me- you and Louise both,” Heartman feels his own eyes beginning to water as those have been the most emotional words he gets the privilege to say to Sam, “Perhaps I should work on.. My wording..” 

Sam’s heartbeat picks up pace. 

“You and Louise are the reason that I was willing to stop looking for my departed family’s footsteps,” Heartman says. Sam lays a palm against the taller’s heart and Heartman holds his own hand over Sam’s, “Your journey has inspired me, Sam. And your story after has inspired me even more. I was too obsessed with searching to see the worth in betting everything for a new lease on life, but when I found you that day, just outside my lab, only then did I see the worth of coming to terms with what’s happened and to  _ keep on keeping on. _

“If there are people I would dedicate my new lease on life towards, it would be my wife, my daughter, Louise, and you- especially you, Sam. My soul and body remains here with you.” 

Sam thumbs away a stray tear. 

“I will see them, one day,” Heartman says, but he makes sure Sam is still looking at him, “But that day won’t be today or the next- not for a very long time, I hope- as I wish to remain here with you for as long as possible and no matter what.”

Sam smiles and Heartman reflects that expression. 

“One more question,” Sam mumbles and Heartman’s hand over his squeezes slightly.

The taller man, listens intently, his sore heart racing in its cavity. 

“Do you know that I...” Sam asks quietly, “That I…”

Heartman smiles, aching heart soaring as he whispers, 

  
  
  


“I do.”

  
  


Sam, still smiling, licks his lips as he’s now unsure how to go on about this- never thinking he’d finally made it this far with Heartman, but today of all days and he never prepared. 

Heartman, able to read through Sam’s body language, grins endearingly as he steps closer to him. The courier looks up at him with those distant blue eyes and neat eyebrows. Goodness, it’s difficult to resist kissing Sam all the sudden.

“Romantic partners then,” he says and looks up to Heartman with a smirk, “What do you say?”

“I am honored.” 

Heartman wraps his arms around Sam, pulling him into a tight, protective embrace. Sighing in Heartman’s comforting hold on him, Sam closes his eyes and relaxes his head on the taller’s shoulder. His own arms squeeze around Heartman’s waist, careful to avoid the AED still in the way. 

The two pull away slightly and touch their foreheads together. 

“I have to tell you something I’ve waited too long to say,” Sam says.

“Don’t,” Heartman hums but a smile forms along his lips, “I love you too, Sam.” 

The courier internally flips. He loses a faint chuckle, feeling lighter than air.

Sam closes the gap between them, finally touching his lips to Heartman’s in a chaste kiss. He pulls away only to feel a gloved hand touch his face to pull him close again. Their lips slot into a slow kiss and Sam’s arms come back around Heartman’s ribs to pull the taller man impossibly closer. 

When they pull away, the door opens a second later, Fragile, Deadman and John come in.

“We have good news,” Deadman says as John closes the door behind them, “You won’t be Higgs’ hostage for long.”

John steps forward, still massaging his splinted wrist. 

“First of all,” he says, approaching Heartman, “I’m so sorry that it’s you he decides to target. I’m sorry this is happening to you.” The scientist gives him a shrug and an understanding smile. 

“Listen,” the president continues as he stops massaging his wrist. “There’s a way to escape Higgs’ trap. It’s a bit of a convoluted plan, but from past experience with being held hostage in the Beach myself a few times, I think we’ll be able to get Heartman out of that prison. It’s a good thing we still have a piece of Higgs lying around.”

“What piece?” Sam asks. 

A determined Fragile walks towards them and deposits onto the table: 

Higgs’ golden mask. 


	5. Lockne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter full of Sam and Heartman being a bit cute amidst what's happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta-ed ;)

“If we’re going to get you out of that Beach as safely as we can,” John begins, eyeing the mask on the table, “we’re going to have to execute this as quickly as possible. We will have to involve more than just Sam.” 

“Alright, you got me” Sam says quickly, “Who else do we need? I… uh- Fragile and I can get ‘em.” 

“We may need Lou,” John mutters.

Sam and Heartman both frown. 

“No harm will come to her, I promise,” John says with his hands up and giving everyone around him a wide-eyed glance, “She still has some ties to the world of the dead. And while she is no longer a ‘BB’ we can theoretically still use her connection to Sam and Heartman to get them out of the Beach in case circumstances take a segway and they’re both trapped. Indubitably, her connection to Sam and Heartman is very strong- therefore invaluable. She’s gotta be there for you two.” 

Fragile sighs, “Physically apprehending Higgs will be our only way to get Heartman out of that Beach.”

“Why don’t we just kill him?” Heartman asks. Fragile gives him a sharp look that made Sam step closer to the scientist. 

“I will handle that myself and myself alone,” the woman says, her voice quiet. She’s given that snake too many chances to redeem himself. It’s time she delivers the purge he deserves. “Higgs involved you, of all people- my friend. Now he just made it personal.” 

“Alright then,” John says, resuming his massage on his wrapped wrist, “Let’s get Lou ready- and Lockne. Her and Mama’s shared Beach can further help with communication between all of us. 

I will guide, Lockne and Mama will keep watch, Deadman and Lou should be able to take Sam and Heartman back with the help of Fragile- who, with Sam are gonna be armed to take Higgs down as quickly as possible. I can hand over guidance to Lockne and stand by as a backup should the circumstances, again, take a segway.”

Just before anyone else can say anything. Heartman stays still, watching the countdown again. 

He almost faints, but the shock knocks him back to his feet. Sam kept a strong arm around him to keep his partner steady, thankfully. The taller leans against him and Sam was more than happy to provide as much support as he can.

“Sam,” Heartman groans and he hides the struggle with a clear of his throat, “I’d like for us to go home to Lou before we do this.” He looks to Deadman, asking, “Will our change in location be an issue?”

“Not at all,” the doctor says, “You have the necessary equipment back in your place. And there’s always the chiral printer. Just avoid the NDEs for now and your condition should stay where it’s at, provided by the netting I had installed around your heart.”

“Guess we’re takin’ our leave,” Sam says as he carefully walks a slightly-dazed Heartman towards the door while mumbling, “Just focus on catching your breath- that’s it. I got you.” 

John nods as he opens the door for them. “Alright. I’ll handle some negotiations, in the meantime. But I’m making preparations soon after I’m done. We’ll be ready when you are, Heartman. Make sure you get as much rest as possible.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“These are Fragile-Bridges issue jump attires- my new source of pride,” Fragile says with a smirk as she unzips two large cargo containers, “These ones are custom fit and are for you and Heartman.” 

“I see you got to work right away,” Heartman says with a smile as he picks up the garment that was meant for him and he smiles, “Oh- they’re quite light and high-tier quality.” 

“The project took me two weeks actually,” Fragile says with a humble shrug, “It would’ve taken me months if I didn’t work together with some people to develop this. Maybe a year to even figure out how to adjust the suit enough to allow more luggage capacity per jump.”

It’s sleek, black and shares the likeness to Fragile’s attire- only not so form-fitting and leaning towards relaxed and comfortable fit; adjustable as he likes. The garment is thin, but the durability was obvious. Heartman gives an experimental tug and the fabric moved with his grasp. Satisfied, he drapes this over an arm. 

“Chiralium is embedded into the conductive, temperature-controlled and _timefall resistant_ fabric, which will aid each jump. After some configuring with the Engineer and Craftsman, it’s tailored to suit all levels of DOOMS sickness now. This means users get to use their Beach or mine remotely,” Fragile boasts as she thumbs over the dulled spikes along the shoulder paddings, “The rest are ready and are waiting to be distributed tomorrow sharp- for Lockne and the other ‘sufferers’ out there. Just figured I dedicate the early release to you two. ” 

Sam picks up the one for him. He is still trying to wrap his head around Fragile Express being a branch of Bridges, but it’s a comfort to know that people have come together in the end to lend each other a hand. There is safety in knowing that these two organizations are now allies. 

“Wanna give them a trial run?” Fragile asked with a grin, “It’s no different to how we do it- except I don’t have to be present- it’s all you and your Beach once you’re wearing it. Obviously, it won’t work if you don’t have it on.”

“Tired of transporting us all the time?” Sam asks with a teasing smirk. Fragile returns the sneer. 

“Somewhat,” she admits with a chuckle, “But I also just really want to share my own creations because you all could benefit from this- further use your DOOMS as an advantage.” Fragile gives Heartman a wink. “My own contribution to your Homo Luden theory. We _are_ the next step in human evolution and I think we should all pioneer it with pride.” 

Heartman took his turn to smirk albeit with warmth in his eyes, “Right you are. Tomorrow is in your hands.” He gives her a thumbs-up and 20 likes. 

Fragile laughs and motions, “Oh, go change.”   
  
Heartman was quick to disappear to the facilities nearby to change and Sam immediately follows. 

Fragile sighs lightly, massaging her eyes as gently as she can while her smile relaxes. She settles onto a waiting chair. Crying can really make her eyes swell and burn sometimes, especially when she sheds tears excessively and out of sheer frustration or anger. 

Deadman approaches with a bottle of cold water, his voice quiet as to not startle her, “Are you doing okay, Fragile?” He lays a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” Fragile says, leaning slightly towards Deadman’s hand, relaxing her shoulders, “I’m mad that Higgs is still out there and I’m gonna make him sorry that he messed with Heartman.”

“I’m mad too,” Deadman says under his breath as he pushes the water bottle to Fragile’s hand., “Also surprised you reacted the way you did. Do you like him?”

“I do,” Fragile says, but looks at Deadman, adding, “Not like that. I know there’s something going on between him and Sam. Honestly- I want Sam happy and Heartman is who he needs. I’d hate to see anything happen to them.” She then twists the bottle cap open to drink. 

Deadman now understood her frustration. She’s being protective over two people and he would like to do the same. He takes a seat next to her and hands over a squirming cryptobiote and Fragile accepts with a smile and a nod.

“Taking them home?” Deadman asks as Fragile chews and swallows. She nods and he adds, “You should rest when you’re done. I sent them and John a note to do the same. It’s been a long day.” He looks into his cuff, scoffing that it’s currently 01:13 in the morning. Fragile sees the time and she rolls her eyes with a smile. She really should get some sleep. 

She bids Deadman a goodnight while fighting a yawn before he walks and turns for the empty corridor. Fragile takes out another cryptobiote to munch on. 

  
  
  


Sam looks at himself in the mirror, constantly having to turn this way and that, looking from head to toe. He likes this appearance a little more than his security attire. There’s even more room to move around in, the fabric is extremely lightweight but extremely durable, holy hell. He can feel the suit’s temperature regulator already working, pushing out the heat and absorbing cooler air after he puts his cuff back on. He takes one last look at his reflection, turning away slowly and surprising himself with finger-guns. Sam smiles and gives himself an approving nod. 

Heartman comes up next to him with his jacket still unzipped, placing his AED on the flat surface in front of them and putting his gloves and cuff back on. Sam stares at Heartman’s sliver of bare skin again, etching every subtle dip and curve. It seems the taller man exercises enough between every cycle to have a slightly toned body- but still a bit soft where it still looks like the body of a very sheltered man. Not that he minds. Sam likes a bit of softness here and there on Heartman- it’s what makes the guy a delight to hug but also hard to let go of like a teddy bear- or a firm pillow. Sam stops his staring once Heartman begins to zip up his jacket, blinking a few times. 

The taller knew Sam was staring, so he made a subtle show of things by slowing his upwards pull on the zipper. When Sam looks away and makes eye-contact, the courier sighs and slumps slightly as if in defeat. Heartman grins and gently elbows him on his arm. A smile teases its way to Sam’s face and there was no use holding it back. 

“You’re staring,” Heartman amiably chides with a grin. 

“Shut up,” Sam chuckles as he elbows back, “C’mon it’s a compliment.”

Heartman laughs warmly as he adjusts his collar, “And for that, Sam, I thank you.” He takes a step back to look at himself in the mirror like Sam did. He muses, “Hm, I quite like this jump-suit. I like to wear more blue, but all black is a very nice change of things. Goes well with my glasses.” 

“I like it too,” Sam says as he pulls at his hair tie to let his hair down. He gives Heartman a glance, “You look really good.” 

The other was about to thank Sam again, but the courier asked, “Need help with that?” He was eyeing the AED Heartman was holding on to. Heartman nods a little and Sam lends him a hand in adjusting the belts around him, fastening them together. 

  
  
  
  
  


Fragile stands back up when the pair come back. 

“Oh,” she gasps with a wide grin and wide-eyes. She covers her mouth, whispering, “You two look amazing..!” 

“Now we look as cool as you do,” Sam says with a smirk. 

“Thank you, Fragile,” Heartman says in earnest, “For all your hard work.” He gives her 20 likes. 

“No,” she sighs and hugs them both tightly, “Thank _you._ I never thought I’d even have the opportunity to share my creation- that it was only a daydream and it would never come to fruition. Thank you, Sam.. Heartman..” 

She lets them go and loses another sigh, “Now, let’s walk you through the basics, shall we?

  
  


The suit is connected to your cuff, now. All you have to do is move your wrist and imagine you’re holding the navigational compass- the umbrella. A chiralgram should appear where your holding it and just clear your mind, after that. Picture where it is you’re going and that should be it.” 

Sam and Heartman look at each other. 

“After you,” the courier says, “I’ll carry our clothes.”

“I’ll connect Heartman to my Beach,” Fragile says, “Just to be on the safe side.” She adjusts her cuff. “There.”

Heartman nods as clears his throat and mimics how Fragile holds her device. The chiralgram in his cuff comes to life and the large umbrella unfolds in his grasp. Sam had to take a step back. He could almost feel the weight of the thing. Heartman closes his eyes and pictures tiny little Lou, probably sleeping, out there in his lab. The spikes deploy and, faster than the blink of an eye, Heartman flashes away. 

Sam follows suit. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next time Sam opens his eyes, he is greeted by the dim lights of Heartman’s home. His feet touch the soft padded floor and he shakes the numbness out of his system for a moment. It’s gotten quite late and, although the large windows are blacked out, it somehow gives away just how late into the night it was. High winds blow outside and Sam would bet his dream catcher that it’s currently storming outside. Heartman is downstairs and he makes a steady descent as Lockne shushes him. 

Lou is in her arms, asleep and suckling on her thumb. She is being gently patted and bounced. Sam feels a wave of ease overcome him just seeing her again. 

“John and Deadman told me what happened,” Lockne hummed, her brows low as she switches her focus to Heartman, touching the man’s arm cautiously with her free hand “Are you sure you’re okay? Not hurting or anything? You guys were gone for a whole day and a half- I was worried.” 

“No pain for a while,” Heartman says quietly, earning a frown from Lockne, “My condition has stabled for the time being and I’m on pain medication.” He extends his arms and Lockne deposits Lou into his waiting embrace. The baby fusses softly before quickly settling back down, relaxing. Heartman smiles and kisses her head lightly before pulling the soft blanket over her little body, stopping just at her chin. 

“Listen,” Lockne sighs, “I know I’m probably just a baby-sitter to you guys, but I promise that this is a job I’ve chosen to partake on behalf of Lou.. and Malingen and.. me.” Mama’s winged odradek appears behind Lockne from her chiralgram, “I.. we.. will do everything in our power to help where we can. If Lou needs more watching.. We’ll be right here.”

The odradek disappears as Heartman keeps his voice quiet, “I’ve no right to impose upon you to watch over Lou. But to know that you actively choose to watch over her.. Thank you, truly.”

“Heartman, you’re not imposing at all,” Lockne says with a warm smile to Heartman and Sam, “I’ve wanted a life like this- getting to watch over a child.

“I lost the love of my life a long time ago and there isn’t a single day that goes by where I don’t think of him, Sam,” Lockne says with a sad smile as she touches Sam’s forearm with a gentle but firm grip, “I don’t want you to lose yours. Please, let me be here and watch over your new family- it’s the least I can do for you.” 

“You know about us?” Sam asks and Lockne grins.

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are,” she says with a low chuckle and elbows him, “It’s also somewhat of a lucky guess. Malingen had her suspicions too- she’s much more aware of these things than I will ever be.” 

“I thought I was the obvious one,” Heartman whispers with a bashful smile. He prides himself in being the openly affectionate person in their group, “Would you like to stay the night? Fragile may be resting now and there’s a storm outside.”

“Sleepover? Sure,” Lockne sighs as she lets out a contagious yawn. 

“You can take my room downstairs,” Sam says, rubbing his eyes, “Place is spic and span. Lou sleeps there too though.” 

“I don’t mind,” she says, suddenly sleepy as she takes Louise from Heartman’s arms and makes her way for the next set of stairs leading down, “Thanks Sam.. G’night. Left some food in the fridge, by the way- in case you guys are hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan a protective Fragile and Mama-Lockne lol 
> 
> Do you think John is aware but just doesn't care lmaoooo


	6. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *20 kisses from Heartman*

“Y’know what, Lockne?” Sam mumbles as he puts his cargo down and approaches her, “Lemme take Lou for the night. You need a break.” She agrees with a yawn and carefully hands the baby over. Sam welcomes Lou into his arms before Lockne resumes her descent down the stairs. 

“Upstairs with me then?” Heartman offers and the other nods to take him up on it. He’s slept and napped a few times in Heartman’s bedroom on the soft elevated mattress, but he only really went up there whenever Heartman offered or earnestly argues that Sam needed to rest for at least 30 minutes after a day full of deliveries if he wanted to spend some time with Lou. Even fewer times, they would share and Sam would move over to the far right of the bed, towards the door and Heartman took the left because he often slept on his left side; supposedly promotes better circulation for his heart.

Just getting into a closer relationship with Heartman, though, a big part of Sam is vibrating in excitement, wondering if the experience of sleeping in the same bed with him will be the same as before or perhaps there will be something more. It’s fits into their thing of both being parents to Lou, he supposes- some intimate closeness on their part where there used to be none; just mutual agreement that they’re both fathers raising their daughter, but now they’re a thing. The smaller part in Sam really hopes Heartman is on board with this relationship because it might’ve been sudden to ask, looking back just hours ago, but he’s held these feelings ever since he ran away from Bridges.

The baby in his arms moves a little. Sam peeks down at her tiny face, Lou stirs slowly and eventually comes to. Her little innocent eyes open and they stare up at Sam. She smiles and pokes a hand out of her blanket, waving around. 

Heartman forgot about his incoming death when he naturally gravitated close to Lou. He loses his balance and Sam catches him in time using the sudden bulk of his own weight to stand against him while keeping his free arm around Heartman. 

Lou fortunately didn’t cry, but she did make a distressed whine, eyes looking to her second father. She makes grabby hands for Heartman. 

“I’m so sorry, Sam,” Heartman says under his breath.   
  
“No don’t apologize,” Sam says quietly, “Your heart stopping every 21 minutes is not your fault.” He pushes slightly against Heartman to help the man regain his footing after evading his clinical death again. The baby in his embrace whines one more time. “Here, she wants you to hold her.” 

Heartman smiles and welcomes Louise in his arms. He kisses her head again and she begins to relax, eyes drooping.   
  
“Let’s all go to bed, yes?” Heartman asks with a warm smile. Glancing down at Lou, she lets out an adorable yawn and closes her eyes. 

Sam lets him lead the way upstairs, cargo with their clothing left in the main space to be taken care of in the morning. 

In Heartman’s bedroom, there is a smaller crib he’s kept around for the times he is the only one here with Lou. There is a teddy bear and a penguin gifted from the Collector from Central Region and two pink fluffy blankets from Aaron Hill and the Mountaineer’s wife. Heartman gently places Lou into the crib and she sleeps undisturbed with the soft blanket over her body. Sam unhooks the odradek scanner mounted on his back and secures the contraption to one corner to entertain the sleepy Louise and hopefully lull her to sleep. 

Heartman excuses himself into his small closet to change into comfier clothes and comes back out with a change for Sam, only to see the man already splayed in bed, turning this way and that. 

“I see you’ve already made yourself comfortable,” Heartman chuckles quietly with a smile as he places his AED on the nightstand with the shock pads still connected to him underneath. Sam blushes as he stops his tossing and turning. The taller is obviously doting on him. 

“Just looking forward to sharing your bed,” Sam whispers and implodes on himself, “Sorry- Don’t mean to sound so fucking suggestive. I meant…” 

“I’m up to it if you are,” Heartman mumbles with a hopeful smile as he hands him a neatly folded set of clothes, “Just be sure you’re in the most comfortable clothes and that Lou is not in the same room, at least.” 

“Right,” Sam mutters as he takes the set and trudges his way for the facilities, hiding his giddiness. 

  
  
  


_Holy shit,_ he thinks, _Heartman is willing to get physically intimate with him._

  
  
  
  


He comes back out in a t-shirt and pajama pants. The bed is elevated slightly along the foot and back as usual- another thing that makes sleep easier and uninterrupted for Heartman. 

Seeing the other man comfortable and using his dimly-lit cuff to command things around the room makes him suddenly feel tired. The drapes by the single window in Heartman’s room, draw themselves in as Sam makes his way for the bed. He hears the floor heater chirp on as he approaches his side of the mattress. His eyes droop a little at the sight and he now wants nothing more than to curl up next to Heartman and fall asleep under a blanket that would share their warmth. Heartman looks up from his cuff and pulls the covers on Sam’s side back a little, wordlessly telling him to get into bed. 

Sam absently scratches the back of his neck to fight off a yawn and burrows under the sheets, pulling the blanket over his chest and lays down on his side, facing the other man.   
  
Heartman sets up an alarm for them at 08:00 before the screen on his cuff flickers off. He plucks his glasses off of his face and places them on the nightstand next to his AED before he lays down facing Sam. 

Staring at each other in awkward silence almost makes him laugh because his far-sightedness reduces the face of his partner down to a blurry blob this close.   
  
“Can’t see me this close huh?” Sam mumbles in sleep-laced voice and a tired smile when he notices Heartman squinting.   
  
“I’m practically blind without my glasses,” Heartman chuckles drowsily. He hurts a little internally at the fact that he can’t see Sam up close and see him clearly without having an object in the way to do that for him. He should really get his hands on some contact lenses. 

Sam inches himself close until their faces were only an inch or two apart. “What about now?”

“Sam, I told you before that I’m far-sighted; I can only see far awa-,” Heartman huffs with a light laugh and Sam kisses him abruptly, muffling him, “Or have you forgotten?” 

“M-yeah I prolly forgot,” Sam muses. 

Heartman throws an arm over him, pulling him impossibly closer for another kiss. He rolls over so that Sam was splayed on his body.   
  
“This your idea of a weighted blanket?” Sam says under his breath, “A ridiculously heavy one?”   
  


“Yes,” Heartman says before pecking Sam on the forehead, “Now sleep.” 

Sam lays limp in defeat, but with his ear resting on Heartman’s chest, it was easy to fall asleep when the lullaby he can hear (which also happens to be Lou’s favorite) is the steady rhythm of Heartman’s heart. 

  
  
  


Sam wakes up in his Beach. His bare feet sink into the soft sand with each step away from the pebbles that massaged his soles. It’s warm and sunny and the water is a light turquoise-blue as always, gently lapping at the shore with small waves. Sam stands at the edge, where only his feet soak in cold water and he takes a slow breath into his nose. 

“Hey, Sam,” Cliff pleasantly greets him some ways behind with hands in his pockets, “You doing alright?” 

“Yup,” Sam sighs against the ocean breeze. God he loves being here.

“And Heartman?” Cliff adds with a cheeky grin. He knows. Sam would rather not dwell on anything else his dad is probably more aware of than he is.   
  
“He’s alright too,” Sam answers, feeling his ears turn pink, “Asleep.” 

“No he’s not,” Cliff says gently with hands on his hips as he joins Sam to soak his own bare feet in the water, “I know there’s something going on with him. I can feel it right through you.” 

Sam stays silent, sighing and closing his eyes. He doesn’t know what to tell his dad- even his dad knows that something is wrong. Sam feels a bit ashamed that he can’t really express what’s going on or how he’s taking it all in. 

“Hey,” Cliff hums as he lays a gentle hand on his son’s shoulder. Once he and Sam make eye contact, he earnestly tells him, “I don’t need to know everything, but if there’s anything I can do to help, I’m right here. You know how to find me, yeah?” 

Sam swallows and nods. He pulls Cliff in for a tight hug. 

“Thanks, dad.” 

“I love you, Sam. I’ll always be with you,” Cliff breathes as he closes his eyes and squeezes his son back. 

Cliff feels a cold breeze grace his face and it’s not coming from the ocean.

  
  


Sam is awoken by the sound of Lou crying. He groans within Heartman’s embrace, trying to get up and not disturb the man so he can tend to the baby who is probably hungry. The soft glow in his cuff reveals the time.   
  


04:45 in the morning. 

Heartman moans once he felt the comfortable weight lifting off his body. He fumbles at the nightstand for his glasses and gently tugs at Sam’s wrist. His heart stops one more time when he felt himself lose consciousness and feel the defibrillator’s shock. He gives a sigh. 

“I got it,” he whispers, “It’s my turn- I think,” as he lugs the AED before he slowly gets up from the bed. The lights stay off as Heartman blindly makes his way around the bed and towards Lou’s crib and Sam lays back down with a sigh. 

Heartman drowsily coos as he gently lifts the crying Lou into his arms. She continues to fuss quietly, mouthing at Heartman’s shoulder.

“I know, I know,” Heartman chants softly as he picks up the bottle, soothingly shushing her.   
  
Lou stops her crying and Sam stares at the empty space beside him as the quiet, still air of the room is filled with the sound of Lou drinking her milk formula. Heartman begins to softly sing the lullaby to Lou as he taught him for a while now.   
  
Heartman has a very lulling voice if he’s sleepy and trying to be quiet while he speaks to Sam; it’s very appealing to hear. But when that gentle and quiet voice happens to also be softly singing, it’s near damn impossible for Sam to stay awake. While he fights sleep to keep Heartman’s voice in his ears, he doesn’t remember the moment he finally drifts off to deep sleep. 

He is back in a Beach. It doesn’t look like his, that much he can say. It’s warm and sunny like his, but the sands here are much whiter and the water is still. 

Cliff still stands beside him, but also looking around him. 

“Must be dreamin’,” Sam mutters as he sticks his hands in his pockets and takes a leisurely stroll along the shoreline. Cliff looks at his son, pressing his lips together, unsure if this is actually a dream. If it is, then he shouldn’t be accompanying him. 

When he hears something coming from the ocean and he looks, his feels his stomach drop to the ground. 

“Sam,” Cliff gasps, and points to where he’s looking, “Look- it’s--”   
  
It’s Heartman, no doubt- his silhouette wading out there in the waters. 

Sam squints and he can see two more figures standing farther away. One looks much shorter than the other and they look like they’re holding hands. His own heart drops to the ground.   
  
No.   
  
It can’t be. 

Can’t it?

He knows Heartman is still following the traces of his family’s footsteps whenever given the opportunity, but now that he’s there, approaching the two figures in the distance.. 

Could it be that he’s finally found them? 

  
  
  


Heartman is leaving.

  
  
  


Sam decides to tackle the waves, trying to make his way towards him. 

He calls out, but he finds that he has no voice. His legs couldn’t move against the current of the waves, keeping him where he was. 

Heartman ever walks forward in steady strides, back turned to poor Sam still trying to reach him. 

Sam, unable to do anything else, watches on with tears as he sees two figures in the distance who appear to be awaiting Heartman to join them. He loses his hearing as he watches on. 

Those two are his wife and daughter.   
  
They found him at last.   
  
The two figures reach out to Heartman and Heartman..

He holds their hands and they guide him further away, walking towards the horizon. 

Sam feels himself pulled back down to the waters beneath, struggling and panicking. The last thing he hears is Cliff call out to him before everything turns to black. 

  
  


He shoots up from his sleep, with tears flowing freely down his face. It had to be a dream. Heartman wouldn’t just up and leave like that. His AED wouldn’t just suddenly give up and not revive him in time.

Would it?  
  
He looks beside him and Heartman is nowhere to be found. Lou sleeps on as Sam gets out of bed and out into the main space. The white recliner innocently sits there, unoccupied, machine off. Sam approaches the contraption of a life support, eyes blurry from all the tears he’s shed.   
  
He sniffles half-heartedly and sits down. He takes the chiral hourglass in his hand and doesn’t stop the tears from falling and hitting the glass. Sam begins sobbing again, with a hand to his face, hating that he has even more tears to shed. 

“Sam?” a gentle voice softly calls. 

Sam looks up to see a concerned Heartman slowly approaching him, steamy mug of tea in one hand. He asks gently, “What’s wrong?”  
  
Sam shakes his head, sniffling as he puts the hourglass where it was. 

“Just a dream,” he manages to mutter. It’s just a dream. Dreams are dreams. Dreams are not real; nothing more than a reflection of inner fears or indescribable feelings.   
  
“ _Just a dream?_ ” Heartman repeats as he puts the mug down next to the chiral hourglass and kneels in front of Sam, taking his hand in both of his. “Talk to me, Sam... Tell me what’s wrong.” He lifts a hand to thumb away the tears. Sam leans to his touch, lost blue eyes searching for his in the dimly lit room.   
  
“Just dreamt of you walking up to your family and moving on with them,” Sam says through the tears and trying everything he can to stop the next break down he can feel coming, “It just felt so real and I woke up and..-” He couldn’t say anymore without feeling himself collapsing in on himself completely and cry his eyes out.   
  
“You woke up and I wasn’t there,” Heartman completes and Sam releases the sobs he’s held in. Heartman felt the heartbreak in his chest seeing Sam in all his vulnerability. His partner must’ve panicked, thinking the dream was real and that he truly left. “Oh, Sam…”   
  
He gathers the strong man into his arms, coaxing Sam to join him on the soft floor. He holds him close, head cradled to his chest now that he’s only toting his life support on his hip. Heartman can feel his own eyes threatening to spill tears, having Sam wracked up in uncontrolled sobs against him- it broke him inside that Sam was assaulted with a dream so vivid as this. Nobody deserves to dream of losing someone they truly love. 

“I’m here,” Heartman whispers against Sam’s hair, kissing his crown before pulling away slightly to look at Sam in the eyes. He tucks strands of hair behind Sam’s ear, his own tears still welling up at the sight of Sam’s lost and pained ones looking back at him. Finally, Heartman presses his lips to Sam’s forehead, mumbling in a soothing, low voice, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Sam sniffles, feeling himself calm down as Heartman takes him away from that moment of darkness and anxiety. He relaxes in the taller man’s hold on him and the sound of his hammering heart. 

Heartman twitches as his defibrillator delivers a shock. He takes a breath and pulls them both back to their feet.   
  
“Back to bed?” he offers. Sam shakes his head.   
  
“I don’t want to sleep yet,” he mumbles against Heartman’s neck. 

“Me neither,” Heartman admits, slightly wary and paranoid of what he may dream of if this is still fresh on his mind. He grabs a DVD case from one of the coffee tables flanking his couches, “Let’s just watch some episodes from The Office for a little while in my cuff. Until we are no longer thinking of that nightmare you just had.” He calls it a nightmare as he can only imagine what damage it dealt to Sam. 

  
He takes Sam back to bed with him with the mug of tea in his other hand. In the waking hours, Sam remained in Heartman’s embrace, intently listening to the beat of Heartman’s heart while watching the screen from his cuff.   
  
Sam falls into a dreamless sleep to the sound of Heartman’s soft laughs and chuckles.   
  



	7. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude chapter in which Sam learns a little more about Heartman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took this long hehe  
> Classes have started not too long ago and I haven't stopped working on this, I promise ;w;

The next few days, Heartman has placed most of his focus on recovering from his surgery. The stitches are healing steadily and are slowly dissolving and being absorbed into his skin. The pain is becoming a little less unbearable at some points throughout the day, even though there is still a whole lot of healing left. Heartman didn’t have to worry until the meds he got from his surgery have finally worn off when he woke up the next morning and now he’s enduring most days on prescribed pain medication. It’s painful when he moves certain ways, but he can manage it and still go about his days looking after Lou without needing help from anyone.    
  
He got a little annoyed with the worried and ever-watchful Sam who wouldn’t leave him alone. He refuses to allow Heartman to lift a finger while he heals. While it’s true Heartman should be resting, watching and playing with Lou isn’t that much effort at all. She’s an easy and well-behaved baby who laughs and sleeps way more than she fusses- her crying is a very rare occasion. But even then, Heartman knew how to calm her down as soon as he was able to hold her.    
  
With Sam hovering around so much, Heartman had to give him orders when he had no problems watching Lou and there was not much else to do. Sam would reluctantly take up Heartman’s orders and urges him to use the codec for anything at all.    
  
Sam promises he would hurry back here for whatever his partner needs. Heartman would give him a kiss, telling the courier that he’s gonna be fine.    
  
Fragile showed up for a little while to make sure Heartman and Lou were alright, that first morning. She also jumped Lockne back to Mountain Knot, where her Beach jumpsuit would already be waiting. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Everything looks to be in order. Bleeding looks to have stopped now and no signs of infection. Good. Good,” Deadman murmurs in his chiralgram as he thoroughly inspects the uncovered stitches on Heartman’s chest, “A porter from Mountain Knot should be arriving today in a little bit with more wound dressing and painkillers to replenish your depleted supply.”   
  
“Thank you kindly,” Heartman says as he pulls the tray nearby to begin redressing his healing wound, following some steps he’s memorized.    
  
“Pain letting up?” Deadman asks when he notices the smallest wince show in Heartman’s face. 

“The pain is manageable,” Heartman says as he finishes gently cleaning it up, “I don’t believe it warrants a stronger prescription of anodynes.”   
  
“Well, if you say so,” Deadman murmurs. He trusts Heartman’s judgment, “Let me know right away if something doesn’t feel right or if you need stronger medication. I can prescribe some right away and have Sam urgently deliver them for you under a time limit from Mountain Knot City. You know how fast he can get when it’s a premium delivery.”    
  
Heartman chuckles and rolls his eyes, “You sounded like Sam for a moment.”    
  
“Well,” Deadman grins and shrugs, “Things we do for love right?” The man hesitates to say anymore for a minute, scared he probably crossed a line with that comment. But he also knows Heartman is not the type to snap or be defensive the moment someone assumes the wrong thing about him. Heartman is the easiest guy to talk to.   
  
“Um,” Deadman stammers as he absently rubs the back of his neck and looks down at his shoes. Should he bring it up? He and Heartman and Lou are the only ones in the room.

“Are you and Sam a… thing? Y’know..” he makes a gesture of holding his hands together. In his defense, he knows Sam is not the type to hover around someone that much, even if he considers them a friend. He can attest to being Sam’s friend and he is sure there is something between Sam and Heartman. He isn’t going to pretend there was a lot of closeness with Heartman and Sam when they were in the Isolation Ward a few days ago.

“Yes, Sam and I are a  _ thing _ ,” Heartman says with a light laugh as he finishes dressing his wound and reattaching his shock pads, “Staying domestic partners for so long and both of us being fathers to Lou- I think it’s only natural to feel attracted or attached to one another. I just got lucky he felt the same feelings for me.” He closes his shirt and gingerly picks up Lou, who was crawling along on the padded floor while she suckles on her pacifier. Heartman attaches the AED to his hip and holds their daughter. He smiles down at her wide eyes and her small smile when she looks back at him. Heartman holds her close as he sighs, “I love Sam, if you must know.”

Heartman kisses Lou’s forehead, “I love Sam with all my heart.”    
  
Lou squeals delightedly, dropping her pacifier and it dangles from her onesie by a strap. Heartman grins down at her. It’s like she understands what he’s saying.   
  
Or does she? 

Deadman catches himself with a dreamy smile after a wistful sigh, “That’s really nice to hear. I think you two make a great pair,” he says quietly and feels his cheeks burn. It’s nice to know that Sam has opened his own heart to someone he definitely deserves. They both lost their families and it’s nice to see that they’ve moved on and decided to start anew together. Maybe it had something to do with Lou, Deadman thinks, as he notices the little baby had the habit of pulling people together and keeping them together. 

“I wish I could ask more but,” Deadman sighs as his cuff beeps, “I got another patient to work with soon. It’s good to know that you and Sam found romantic partnership with each other- really.” He makes a funny face for Lou and Lou giggles. 

“Good luck, Deadman,” Heartman says with a smile as he slowly stood up, feeling a dull pain from the stretch. Lou laughs and drools at the doctor as she raises her little hand, fingers spread- clenching and unclenching as her way of waving. 

“Oh and-,” Deadman adds before turning around. He looks at Heartman in the eyes as he sternly spoke, “If Sam starts acting up, you let me know. As his best friend, I am permitted to scold him and put him in his place.”

Heartman laughs as Deadman bids him a ‘bye for now.’ 

“You love Sam, don’t you?” Heartman murmurs at Lou with a smirk. 

Lou giggles. 

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Sam traverses the waist deep snow, making his way for the zip line, it’s distant lights guiding him through the mild snow storm. The heaters attached to him quietly hum on, keeping him warm all over. The terrain ahead of him dips a little and then begins the steep incline to where the zip line patiently stands. 

It’s been a few days since he’s last been with his family and he hopes Heartman hasn’t had issues with himself or Lou that he wouldn’t at least let him know. The farther he hikes away from the house, the more anxious he is to get back. He had to rest in Mountain Knot City after finishing Heartman’s first few orders in his small list of objectives just to keep himself level-headed. 

Sam treats every delivery as a huge deal, so he definitely also appreciates Heartman for doing what he can to keep Sam calm and focused on something else. That and the rations Heartman has prepared for him to take is a good distraction. They gently remind Sam to keep reacquainting his body to even more food after living on cryptobiotes for so long. In a way, the food he takes along is a piece of home.

Food is another thing to look forward to whenever he gets to come home to Heartman and Lou, but now that he gets to take that with him out here on orders and deliveries, it’s an easy life. Nevermind the terrain and the harsh elements the world still has- home is in the rations Heartman prepared for him and the long codec calls they get to make. 

He looks into his cuff to make sure he hasn’t lost his way now that the snow and wind had died down. Sam clears his throat and pats his cold cheeks before resuming his uphill march. 

“Almost there,” he huffs to himself as he approaches the nearby zipline which should take him closer to the Mountaineer. 

  
His codec rings and Sam nearly flinches from his focus on his two feet. The ringtone was from Heartman and Sam immediately answered.    
  
“What’s going on?” 

“Sam,” Heartman begins lightly, “Have you been eating the food I prepared for your journey?”    
  


Sam sighs as he resumes walking, a bit relieved it’s nothing serious, “Yeah. Thanks for making a bunch of my favorites.” Pork and beans, cream of mushroom and beef stew is Heartman’s key to Sam’s heart. He never considered Heartman as a good cook, but he supposes it comes with being a parent even in the previous life. 

“Where are you now?” Lou laughs in the background and Heartman tells her to leave her feet alone. She’s probably trying to eat them again. 

Sam smiles as he replies, “Just left Mountain Knot a few hours ago, so I’m approaching the foothills headed for The Mountaineer. Oh and the snow has stopped for now.” 

“According to the forecast, it’s supposed to still be snowing,” Heartman says, “I don’t suppose there is a Timefall shelter nearby- have you eaten lunch?” 

“Not yet. There is one, but it’s a zipline away,” Sam says as he glances up at the one he’s standing next to, “Mind if I end the call for a few minutes? I’ll call you back asap.” 

Heartman agrees and ends the call so Sam can access the zipline. He gets lifted into the air and abruptly slingshotted after some power buildup on the machine. Sam braces himself for the velocity and the blast of cold dry air as he shoots past deep valleys and steep slopes like a bullet. Thank god the ziplines are nearly everywhere now. It saves him time, effort, and greatly reduces his chances of hurting himself. 

Sam exhales sharply as it all suddenly stops and he’s left dangling on the connecting zip line. He’s gently lowered back down to the ground and the Mountaineer’s shelter is in sight. However, Sam decides he calls Heartman again as he makes his way to the nearby Timefall shelter. 

“Welcome back,” Heartman greets him. 

“Almost lunch time, yeah?” Sam murmurs as he carefully steps down a rocky hill covered in ice. He sighs when he steps under the shelter and its heater activates. Sam’s stomach rumbles as he settles on a rock while taking his backpack off and unwraps his packed lunch that was attached to a fifth heater.

“Can I ask you something?” Sam inquires quietly while taking a moment to just look at the steamy serving of cream of mushroom soup on his lap. 

“What is it, Sam?”

“When I visited the ruins of your hospital,” he began as he absently took out his spork, “What’d you do before all this happened? Y’know- what you did for a living maybe.. And what happened while I was gone..” Sam trails hesitantly as he begins to eat. He closes his eyes and fights back a moan. The food is so fucking good. 

“Ah,” Heartman sighs and Sam can feel the smile, “You wish to know. You deserve it.

“In my previous life before this, I was once a biology professor for the university. I was no head of our science department, but people always assumed I was because of my height,” he laughs, “The head of the department and I were on good terms, fortunately, as I don’t mean to cause any unconscious biases.” 

Sam chuckles. 

“I was still a new faculty member at the time when my daughter was just born. I had a busy lifestyle, being the provider for my family. My wife did what she could along the sides- staying home as our daughter grew and worked part time when she started going to preschool and such. Income was not too much of an issue because I already had a Masters degree and there was an opening for a teaching position. The job pays exceptionally well. Couple that with being a trust-funded brat or parvenu from a benefactor- if you will.” 

Sam smiles and shakes his head, “C’mon, don’t call yourself that.” 

Heartman laughs as he continues, “Well, I still had a full plate, day after day. One afternoon, I was in the middle of a lecture before I, well… collapsed- and it’s… I hope just from exhaustion. I was already beginning to have heart problems many years prior to this. Painful palpitations, murmurs and the like. I was born with a deformed heart condition already and I didn’t need any more intercalated complications. I was taken to the hospital immediately. My wife was contacted and for days I was in the hospital being examined, bedridden, so forth.” 

The other line was silent for a long moment as Sam remembers the story of the two voidouts. 

“Heartman..?” He murmurs as he stopped eating. 

“I’m still here..,” Heartman says softly, “After the two voidouts happened and I was brought back to life, there was no gasp for air. I lay there, tired and my vision blurry. My body was still numb- I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak, and I was quite nauseous even though I had not eaten anything. My head was throbbing so much that I couldn’t see out of one eye. I was cold all over and there was an ache in my heart. It was dark in the ICU, that much I can tell, and there were people shining a light over my eyes. I was conscious enough to notice they were moving my bed in haste. There were tripped wires, busted lights and I felt the swaying of the whole building- due to collapse any moment. Plaster from the ceiling were landing on me. I had no energy to react and was in so much pain all over. I may have passed out.

“I don’t remember being brought into a different facility, but I woke up and I was in the place that is now Mountain Knot City- the place where a fraction of the metropolis managed to take refuge in. I began inducing 3-minute cardiac arrests some days later after I noticed the 21-minute pattern in which my heart stops. Amelie came around with her expedition team after a few months. I tagged along for a little while and had the lab constructed overlooking the craters. For ten more years, I remained stranded, looking for my wife and child relentlessly because they were all I had before I met you, Sam. Meeting you made me realize many things. For a long time, I refused to accept the years that passed by, trapped in my obsessions. When you came along, I realized I wasn’t the only one stranded- struggling to move on. 

“I thought to myself I don’t want anyone else to be as I was, going about life in an inert cycle- a broken record. Not long after the supposed time you went missing and trapped in the Beach. I indulged in memories by looking through the countless photos I had of my family. I found more than enough solace in remembrance alone. I don’t need to move on with them, so long as their memoirs live on in me. Although that didn’t stop me from still inducing cardiac arrests, hoping to catch sight of them, my remaining mission was to keep researching the Beach. When I found that solace, I proposed that we look for you. At the first few weeks, no one wished to help and I was alone to search for you. My three minute cardiac arrest became four just so I can cover more ground and begin a new tally to find you. You’ve become my own bridge to moving forward and freeing myself from the endless cycle I trapped myself in. And so, here we are now.” 

Sam felt his eyes water as he took the last bite. 

“Damn,” Sam breathed as he closed his collapsible bowl and tucked it away, “I still can’t wrap my head around how you see me. I’m just the guy they chose to do the job.”   
  
“You see, Sam,” Heartman says softly with an airy laugh, “You are the best deliverer there is around. Quite frankly, I assumed you didn’t care enough about me or my past when we first met, but I still wanted to keep you around as company, nonetheless. It’s a lonely life living in a large lab all by myself, but I also understood the weight that rested upon your shoulders. You were still willing to keep moving forward for a cause that was bigger than comprehensible and that inspired me.”

Sam, blushing, decided he wanted to counter. 

“Yeah?” He hums, “I think it’s how you don’t let yourself be discouraged no matter what inspired me. You have your own traumas to deal with, but you still keep going. You were the only push I really needed to finish my own mission.” 

“Sounds as if we keep cheering for one another, so that we have every bit of excuse to stay relentless,” Heartman chuckles amicably, “Would you like to come home tonight? I’m making more beef stew and Lou and I haven't seen you for three days.” 

Sam laughs, “Missing me already?”

“Ever since the moment you stepped outside- yes.” 

“You already had me at beef stew,” Sam huffs with a grin as he gets up carefully, “I’ll just go entrust the other two cargo still to be delivered at The Mountaineer’s and then I’ll be on my way back.” 

“I know you hear it from me many times, but please be careful,” Heartman says while Lou babbles on in the background, “I love you.”

Sam felt his heart soar once again as he brought his cuff close to his face, softly replying, “Love you too.” 

  
  
  


Having exchanged pleasantries with the Mountaineer and his wife, Sam was preparing to leave and make his way back. The Mountaineer’s wife came back on in the terminal to offer him some clothes for Lou. She had recently taken into knitting and crochet and Sam appreciates the custom creations as he accepts the cargo. 

When Sam steps his way towards the entrance he squints at the large window. It’s opaque for the most part, but Heartman sometimes plays with the settings on nights where the skies are clear. He sees the man laying on the padded floor and was tinged with worry. 

The courier hurries up to the last steps and turns for the hallway where the door opens for him. He is relieved to hear laughter from Lou. 

Heartman is laying on the padded floor, giggling and clutching at his stomach. 

“What’s going on?” Sam asks quietly as he makes his way down the short flight of stairs and approaches them.    
  
“Watch this-” Heartman chuckles as he reaches for the thick paperback novel in front of him and loudly runs his thumb through the pages. 

Louise lets out an echoing squeal and erupts in a hysterical fit of laughter, showing off her toothless gums and reaching for the book. She falls backwards and the padding catches her as she continues on laughing and clutching at her feet. 

Sam didn’t catch himself laughing along with the two as he lowered himself to the floor to join the giggle fest. 

Heartman lazily chuckles on as he’s been laying like this for nearly 30 minutes now. He comes to a gradual stop when he notices the shadow over him. He rolls onto his back to face Sam who was looking down at him, their face inches apart. 

“Welcome home,” Heartman whispers and Sam gives him a light, lingering kiss, “Dinner is almost ready.”

“Honestly more interested in you,” Sam mumbles. 

Heartman quirks a brow as he lays his palm on Sam’s cheek, smirking and his voice low, “Is that right?” 

“‘M serious,” Sam says but as he pulls away to scoop the cackling Lou into his arms, “But, yeah, okay, I’m also hungry. It smells so good in here.” 

Heartman sits up slowly, watching Sam carry Lou to the kitchen to get some formula ready. Sam makes a face and Lou reaches her tiny hands for him. Heartman doesn’t fight the doting smile on his own countenance as he gets up and approaches the two. He returns Sam’s kiss with another innocent one before turning his attention to the crockpot and removing the lid. 

  
  
  


Lou slept early that night. 

Heartman silently closes the door behind him and turns around to face Sam who takes his hand and guides him to bed.

Kisses were exchanged, breaths were shared and clothes were whispered away. Gentle hands come up to caress and lightly scratch down a marked back. Lips explored the sore body beneath, cautious where to leave light kisses and bites.

Gasps fill the air upon the intrusion of a prodding finger. Eventually, it becomes two.

He slips in and the other groans with a throw of their head back against the pillows. Limbs tangle and the sheets rustle. Long thighs wrap around a solid muscled waist and frantic gasps filled the still air between them. 

A cry and then a grunt, and the long tender moment was over. 

Heartman stares at the ceiling above him wide-eyed, astonished and beyond happy to hold the tired one resting atop his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated plz


End file.
